There is a miniature you attached to your leg
by The Wyld's Kyn
Summary: Duo wishes for Heero to "lighten up" never expecting to get stuck with a chibi prankster that is Heero's past! Now you have to look above every door before you open it while the miniature Heero is in the house!
1. Default Chapter

Chibi Wild: I suppose you're going to have to listen to me a lot on this on, Right!? 

Wild: Right. And my name is Bob.

Everybody: Really? I never knew that!

Wild: I wrote this at midnight under the covers with a flashlight and A PENCIL AND PAPER!!!!! It's *sob* so sad! *sob* It took me half an hour just to figure out how to use them!!! Pencils are EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Van: What's a pencil? We don't have pencils in my world! O well. She doesn't own Gundam Wing or me.

Wild: Pencils are EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

There is a miniature you attached to your leg ____________________________________________________________________________________

****

The Chibi and people who state the obvious

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Duo!"

"Yeah?"

"You ate the whole fridge again."

"No I didn't! I don't think it's physically possible for humans to fit refrigerators down their throat!"

"_Duo_…you know what I mean."

"Gee!" Duo commented to Trowa after Heero left the room "I wish that just once that I could see Heero when he had lightened up!"

"Careful what you wish for, you just might get it!" said the disembodied voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was sitting cross-legged on his bed, typing at his laptop. He never saw it coming.

"Whud ya doing?"

Heero jumped at lest 3 feet in the air, grabbed for his gun and turned to face the small figure kicking its legs over the side of the bed.

"Relax. It's only me, or you."

It was true. There was a miniature Heero sitting on the bed beside him. Maybe with more messy hair and definitely more dirty, but a miniature Heero none the less.

"So what are you calling yourself this week?"

"Heero Yuy." Answered Heero, too astonished to do anything else.

"Right. Then I'm Heero Youpee too." Said the Chibi and promptly started to bounce on the bed.

'Great.' thought Heero 'better not tell the others. If he's like what I was when I was five, we are in for a _really _rough time'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning at breakfast, Heero looked like he'd been through hell and back again, which, metaphorically, could be considered true. You try telling a mini-you it has to go to bed… at 1 in the morning. Not pretty. So when a crash followed by maniacal giggles came, he was not entirely ready. (Not entirely ready translates as: asleep in his bowl of cereal.) So Quatre, followed by Trowa, were the first to the scene. A can of red paint was spilled all over the carpet, while a second can of paint was being used by a minuscule Heero to paint hearts all over (as high as he could reach) WuFei's door. When he saw Heero, who had just arrived at the top of the stairs, he threw the paint, which splattered all over Quatre, Trowa and Heero. Then he attached himself to Heero's leg. Arriving in the paint-splattered hall with the three paint-splattered pilots and a madly giggling Chibi standing in the mess, WuFei casually commented "Yuy, there is a miniature you attached to your leg."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wild: Paper is EVIL TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Wild: That's nice. Please R&F!

Wild: R&F?

Chibi Wild: Sure! Read & Flame!

Wild: NO!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! Never let Chibis do anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please **_R&R_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Never give money to chibis

Chibi Wild: Now that I got rid or her, I will rule this fic!!! Muwhawhawhawhaw!!!

Wild: (banging on closet door) Let me out!!! LET ME OUT!!! Come on Chibi! Who's going to cook for you? 

Chibi Wild: Good question. Chibi Heero, you cook.

Chibi Heero: What make's you think I know how to cook! Van, you cook!

Van: Aaaa, no. I have to do the disclaimer. She doesn't own any of it.

Chibi Wild: But who's going to cook!?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Never give money to chibi's

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I still can believe that Heero, even if it is a chibi Heero, painted hearts all over Fei-Fei's door! _I _don't have enough courage to do that!" Dou commented, trying to get his jaw closed.

"Maxwell…"

"You better believe it, because he painted 'I love Hildi' all over your door."

"Why that little…" Duo started for the stairs, only to find himself cut of by Quatre.

"Come on Duo, he's only a little kid! He probably doesn't now any better."

"Yeah," WuFei cut in "but how did he know you liked Hildi?"

Everyone looked at Heero. He shrugged and keeping his face perfectly straight said, "He probably just read you diary. After all, it does say 'I love Hildi' 'I love Hildi' 'I love Hildi' about a million times." 

Duo blushed "You read my diary!"

Heero shrugged again "Hh, before I gave it to Hildi"

Duo regarded him with shock and then contempt "I see where the brat gets it from." He hissed before he stormed out of the room.

They all stared after him in shock that Duo had even spoken like that to Heero. Trowa first to recover commented "I wonder what else was in that diary." 

On the way to his room, Duo ran into (over) the cause of the trouble, who had obviously just finished raiding the kitchen.

" Whaz up D-dude?" The little thief asked through a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Nutten!" Duo replied quickly, then, on second thought "Hey kid, can I hire you for a little breaking and entering?" 

"It'll cost you."

"20"

"70"

"What! 40"

"50"

"Done. Where and What."

"Three blocks over and one down. 1002. Little black book, says Shinigami on the front."

"Can't read."

"You'll recognize it. Oh yeah, can you trash the house too?"

"20 more"

"I'm going broke!"

"Tough. Hand it over!"

The money changed hand and the chibi skipped off down the hall. Duo when back down stairs and collapsed on the couch where Heero was typing.

"Heero?"

"Hh."

"What would a five year old you do with 70 dollars?"

Heero jumped up at the speed of sound and turned the face Duo, irate "You gave him 70 DOLLARS!?!?" 

"Ummm… yeah?" Duo visibly shrunk in guilt.

Heero flopped back on to the couch, letting out a huge sigh "We're doomed."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chibi Wild: What would I do with 70 dollars?

Everybody: Get a new older half?

Chibi Wild: I know! Hire a chef!

Everyone (well, I can't say Everybody): o.O

Wild: You really don't like my cooking, do you?

Yami Wild: No. It all most as bad as Duo's. Please R&R

Duo: My cooking is bad?


End file.
